Black Secrets
by Phoebe-B-12
Summary: How did Bellatrix come to marry Rodolphus? Why did Andromeda defy her family values and marry Ted Tonks? Why do Sirius and Bella hate each other? A materialistic world of supremacy and superficiality, welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black stared anxiously through the sitting room window, tapping her fingers impatiently against the glass pane.

"Bella, stop it!", hissed Andromeda, her dark brown eyes lingered briefly on her elder sister, before returning to the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_.

Bellatrix grunted angrily in response, but ceased her tapping almost immediately, "Sorry", she muttered, though her tone was unconvincing.

"Go find something to do", snapped Andromeda, who had been growing increasingly impatient with her elder sister, since she had begun her widow side vigil almost three hours ago, " your making me nervous".

"But if mother sees ..."

"She won't", interrupted Andromeda, her eyes were now fixed on her elder sister, who had just sunk into an armchair by the window. "And I promise I'll keep watch", she added reluctantly.

"And that worked so well last time", Bella muttered sarcastically, as she glanced nervously at the grandfather clock in the far left corner of the room.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? That was Cissy, not me!"

"Likely story", replied Bella, clearly uninterested in her younger sister's excuses.

"I swear it was, Bella! Do you honestly think I would turn you in to mother?"

"Perhaps", smirked Bellatrix, her dark eyes turned swiftly toward that of Andromeda's, who quickly returned her gaze to the magazine, trying to hide her discomfort at being "searched" by Bella. She knew Bella's talents in legilimency were limited, but nonetheless, the thought of her inner most desires being revealed to her elder sister made her cringe. Bella snorted, clearly amused at her sister's reaction, "smart move Andy, then you do have something to hide?"

Andromeda squirmed uncomfortably in her chair, "I thought father forbid you to do it to us", she had attempted to sound threatening but she knew she had created the opposite effect.

Bella raised herself slightly in her seat, returning her gaze to the window, "And so what if he has?"

Andromeda glanced at her elder sister nervously, "Please don't Bella, it scares me, and I know it scares Cissy too."

Bellatrix made no reply, but instead slumped back into the arm chair, and raised her head toward the ceiling, scanning the elaborate chandelier above. Andromeda embraced the silence, and returned her full attention back to the article she had been reading on how to brew the perfect love potion. However, it was not long until her peace was once again disturbed. Andromeda turned her head swiftly toward the window, ready to once again rouse on her sister for her persistent tapping, but to her surprise Bella was still slumped on the arm chair, her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

"Wha..?"

"Shhhh", hissed Bellatrix, and a smile spread across her face, as she spotted the source of the tapping.

Bella jumped up from her chair, and rushed forward to the window, flinging it open. A small black owl came scooting in, causing Andromeda to shriek and leap to the ground.

"Honestly", snorted Bella, as she caught the small owl in her hand and attempted to untie the piece of parchment from around the owl's leg. Andromeda jumped up quickly, brushing her long honey brown locks from her face.

"Stupid bird", she muttered, but Bellatrix took no notice of Andromeda as she hastily unravelled the parchment, her dark eyes immediately darting to the signature at the bottom of the note.

"It's him!"

Struggling to hide her curiosity, Andromeda walked cautiously toward Bellatrix, "What does it say?"

Bella made no response, but instead her eyes scurried across the parchment, and Andromeda watched as a huge grin spread across her elder sister's face. Sighing, and slightly annoyed, Andromeda turned her back to Bellatrix, and instead focussed her attention on the now open window, scanning the garden for any sign of Venedict Yaxley, for she had no doubt that the letter had been from him.

"Tonight at six", beamed Bella, as she folded the note, placing it neatly in her pocket, "So I'll need you to cover for me again."

"Can't", replied Andromeda, as she turned back to face her sister.

Bella paused, "What do you mean?" she demanded,

"We're having guests, mother would never buy it", Andromeda bit her lip, trying to suppress a smirk, as much as she loved and wanted the best for her elder sister, she in no way approved of her late night meetings with mysterious older men.

"Who?"

"The Lestrange's".

Bella let out a loud groan, and Andromeda couldn't help but allow for a large grin to etch its way upon her face. "It could be worse", she offered.

Bella grunted at Andromeda's meagre offer of condolence. But before she could reply further, the door nearest to their right creaked open and a young teenage girl, with long blonde hair came striding in.

"Mother wanted me to come fetch you", she said simply, as she surveyed her eldest sister, "She's in the dining room, and Aunt Walburga's here as well, she wants to ... Whose owl is that?" the girl's gaze had drifted from that of her sister, and she was now pointing toward the small black owl who was sitting on the windowsill, pecking at the remnants of string left on it's leg.

"A friend's", replied Bellatrix, making no attempt to hide her annoyance at Narcissa's sudden appearance.

Narcissa paused, eyeing her two sisters suspiciously before stating, "Aunt Walburga and Mother are waiting for you in the dining room, Bella", with that she turned on her heel, and walked abruptly from the room.

"Nosey little arse" Bella hissed after her.

Andromeda said nothing, but instead ushered the small black owl outside, and slammed the window closed behind it. The sun was beginning to set, and she wondered how much longer it would be till she would be forced to endure, yet another of her mother's pre-dinner party lectures on dining etiquette.

"What's bloody Aunt Walburga want this time?"muttered Bella from the other side of the room, where she was now attempting to fix her hair in the reflection of a flower vase.

"I don't know, but good luck", replied Andromeda, who knew full well that a visit from Aunt Walburga was never good news.

"Thanks", mumbled Bella, "Hey Andy?",

Andromeda rolled her eyes, immediately recognising what the tone in Bellatrix's voice inferred, "Yes".

"Would you do me a favour?"

"Depends", said Andromeda suspiciously, she had learnt early on in life never to agree to do anything for Bellatrix Black unless you knew the whole story.

"Could you send him a reply, say I can't make as I'm sick, or something that sounds believable?"

Andromeda sighed, "You owe me."


	2. Chapter 2

Druella Black sat rigidly in her chair, eyeing her sister in law warily, "I am sorry Walburga; I really did think that Narcissa would be faster than the house elf."

Walburga Black, matriarch of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, sipped her tea eloquently before replying, "T'is fine Druella, I really had expected nothing less from those daughters of yours", though her words had implied no disdain, her manner communicated otherwise.

Druella smiled apologetically, attempting to muster the courage to voice the concern that had plagued her since she had first heard of Walburga's intentions. Taking a deep breath Druella muttered, "Bellatrix is stubborn, I'm not quite sure she will be quite willing to..."

"She has NO choice in the matter", stated Walburga, her voice rang clearly through the dining room, causing some of the portraits on the walls to stir.

Druella lowered her head, embarrassed at the reaction she had received.

"Sorry, no I merely meant... well yes of course Bella shall have to cooperate",

"It is her duty", interrupted Walburga, her head was tilted slightly to one side as she critically surveyed the candelabra centrepiece on the dining table where they sat, "And as a Black, Bellatrix cannot afford to ignore such obligations."

Druella nodded, she knew the fate that Walburga would bestow upon Bella if chose to contest her aunt's proposition.

"I do not expect you to understand how sufficiently important this is, as I know you are Rosier by Blood", the name Rosier hissed from the woman's lips as she glanced impatiently at her watch, "But Bellatrix is the first born and therefore she must set an example. Besides, a match between a Lestrange and a Black would be, in my opinion, a highly esteemed companionship."

Walburga snorted insolently, as if indicating that she expected no further retorts from her sister in law.

"Yes, of course I understand ...", Druella began, however her words were drowned out as the large ornate door in the corner burst open to reveal the shadowed form of her eldest daughter.

"Ah! She graces us with her presence at last", mocked Walburga, as she swung her head around to examine her niece.

"Aunty!", replied Bella, who had not missed the sarcasm in her aunt's remark.

Walburga glowered at her niece's response; she had always found the girl to be incredibly rude. 'A trait associated with Rosier blood no doubt', thought Walburga, as she indicated to the chair opposite her, demanding Bella take a seat.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows, though obeyed her aunt's command. Positioning herself lazily on the chair, she snuck a brief glance at her mother, who offered Bella an apologetic smile. Walburga, noticing the exchange, huffed impatiently and rounded immediately on Bellatrix;

"I assume you have already been informed that your family shall be entertaining the Lestrange's tonight?"

"Andromeda mentioned something of the sort", replied Bella, her boredom, clearly evident.

"You have previously been acquainted with Rodolphus Lestrange, have you not?"

"Unfortunately", came the girl's sly reply.

Walburga ignored her niece's response and proceeded with her proposition, "I too have had the pleasure of meeting the young man on several occasions and I have found his manner to be quite agreeable. His situation as a pureblood and heir to the Lestrange fortune makes him quite a catch in my opinion", she smirked at her own addition of poor humour and then nodded toward her sister in law.

"Bella", Druella Black lowered her head, not daring to look at her daughter as she began what she had been practising for some weeks, "You're now nineteen, and well as you know, I was engaged to your father when I was your age, and I think ... well I mean ...your aunt and I have discussed and we, well ... We feel that perhaps it is best, no actually we believe that you must start to display some regard for your family obligations." Druella took a deep breath and continued, "From a young age I have instilled upon you the importance of our pureblood lineage. You are fully aware that as a woman in the House of Black it is your purpose to continue this, and therefore in doing so you must...must marry. Rodolphus Lestrange is a fine young man, and his family approve of the match, however they have requested tonight's dinner so that we may ...".

"Rodolphus Lestrange!", Bella shrieked, glaring intently from her aunt to her mother, "You intend to sell me off to Rodolphus Lestrange?!".

"Sell you off?" Walburga snorted with uppermost contempt, "We are doing no such thing! Your union would be an invaluable asset to both families!"

"I absolutely and utterly refuse!", raged Bellatrix, as she folded her arms sternly across her chest.

Druella shook her head miserably; she had known this was how Bella would react.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa watched nervously as her mother positioned herself at the breakfast table, the dark lines beneath her eyes bore evidence of the previous night's events. She noticed Andromeda purposefully avoid her mother's glance as the woman scanned the table's occupants, and Narcissa wondered if Andy knew more than she herself did.

Cygnus Black broke the awkward silence as he greeted his wife, "Nice of you to finally join us", he mocked. Druella ignored her husband, instead summoning the family house elf, demanding he bring her a very strong coffee. Cygnus grunted crudely at his wife's request, and then turned his attention toward his two younger daughters, "I think that now may be the perfect time to warn you of the consequences that shall befall you, if you too, decide to disobey the commands placed upon you by those of the House of Black", his voice was stern and undeniably bitter. "Bellatrix, in my opinion, has received a far lighter punishment than I believe she is worthy of, next time though I must warn you, Narcissa and Andromeda, that Walburga shall not be quite so... sympathetic. If you chose to disobey you shall be disgraced, and at that, disowned", he stared firmly at his daughters before rising from the table and adding, "Remember, You are of the Noble and Most Ancient of Black", with that he walked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Druella lolled her head in hands, murmuring quietly. Narcissa knew her mother had not suffered physically, as Bella had, but her emotional trauma was clearly evident.

"May I be excused?" muttered Andromeda; her eyes did not linger from her plate as she once again avoided her mother's gaze.

"Go", came their mother's weak reply, "You too, please Narcissa, I wish to be alone."

Narcissa nodded and rose from her chair, carefully following Andromeda from the room. They walked in silence until they reached the top of the staircase, where they both paused, staring cautiously at Bella's door.

"Should we?" asked Narcissa timidly.

Andromeda shook her head, "No, not yet."

Narcissa reluctantly agreed and followed Andromeda to the sitting room, where they both sat in arm chairs silently, each lost in their own thoughts. Andromeda knew Narcissa was dying to know of the full story concerning last night's events, though she could not bring herself to repeat what she had seen. Eventually, however, Narcissa plucked up the courage, and asked, "Is it true then? Did Aunt Walburga really use cruciatus on her?"

Andromeda nodded gravely, causing Narcissa to gasp, "But it's an unforgiveable, you can't, it's not allowed!"

"You mustn't tell!" exclaimed Andromeda, "Can you imagine the trouble Aunt Walburga would get into if anyone else found out?"

"But Andy!" pleaded Narcissa,

"No", stated Andromeda firmly, "you heard father, he believed Bella's punishment was justified."

Narcissa looked appallingly at her elder sister, "Why was she punished, Andy? What could Bella have possibly done to deserve that?"

Andromeda took a deep breath, and raised her gaze. Narcissa's baby blues, stared back at her, innocently and intently, Andromeda suddenly felt a surge of guilt for having to be the one to explain to her young sister the truth about their family.

"She refused to marry Rodolphus Lestrange", whispered Andy, and she watched as Narcissa raised her eyebrows slightly.

"But, I mean...Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange, I had no idea!" Narcissa's voice was meeker than usual and she watched Andromeda with a puzzled expression across her pale face.

"Nor did Bella", admitted Andromeda, her thoughts immediately turning to that of Bella's excitement from the previous day when she had received an owl from Venedict Yaxley.

"But...", came Cissy's confused reply,

Andromeda sighed and reached her hand out to pat that of Narcissa's, "Cissy, they had arranged it all, the Lestrange's had agreed to it and they were meant to come last night so that Rodolphus could officially ask for Bella's hand in marriage, though Bella was in no state to entertain after Aunty had finished with her. Walburga and mother only informed her yesterday and of course Bella refused, so Aunty performed cruciatus, and only stopped when Bella promised to make the unbreakable vow...",

"What? The unbreakable vow?"

Andromeda nodded her head, "Yes, I saw it. Aunty made me watch, she said that I was now old enough to see what fate shall ensue me, if I too, choose to contest her word. It was awful Cissy! I have never seen Bella so weak; her body was shaking even after the curse had passed! And mother was crying, begging for Aunt Walburga to stop, but she kept going..."

Narcissa stared at her sister, horrified. Andromeda was unsure whether to continue, but Narcissa looked at her pleadingly, and asked, "Please Andy, I want to know." Andy nodded her head and attempted an understanding smile at her sister. She took a deep breath and continued,

"Bella was stubborn and it went on for an hour or so, I think Walburga underestimated Bella's strength, I don't think she meant to hurt Bella as much as she did. But Aunty refused to give in, and she only stopped when Bella agreed to take the unbreakable vow. Mother was hysterical by this time, and so Aunty made... me perform it", Andy lowered her voice, and feebly attempted to shield her face as tears came striding down her cheeks. Narcissa leapt forward and swung her arms around her sister, "Oh Andy!" she whispered quietly in her sister's ear, as she cradled the crying girl in her arms, "I'm so sorry."

"Bella will hate me!" cried Andromeda,

"No, she will understand", said Narcissa soothingly, though Andy knew Cissy's words were more of a comfort, rather than the truth.

A few moments passed before Narcissa drew her arms slowly away from her sister's sobbing form. Her long fingers encased their way around Andy's chin, and she gracefully raised her sister's head. Carefully wiping tears from her Andromeda's face, she asked softly, "What was the promise?"

Andy bit her lip, and looked deep into her little sister's eyes, she had never quite noticed how mature Narcissa had become. To Andy, Narcissa had always been the annoying little tag along, constantly threatening to spoil her and Bella's fun, tattling on them to their mother whenever she didn't get her own way. But now here Narcissa was, comforting her older sister, assuring her that everything would be fine.

Andromeda straightened herself upon the lounge chair, and wiped the few remaining tears from her cheeks. She then turned to face her sister once again, not daring to look away from her imploring stare. Unlike Bella's dark gaze, Narcissa's was full of compassion, and concern.

"Aunt Walburga made Bella vow to accept Rodolphus Lestrange's offer of marriage and do all in her power to ensure that their union takes place. If she fails to observe the conditions of unbreakable vow she will", Andy felt the tears once again well in her eyes, as she mumbled the last word, "die."

Narcissa stroked her sister's hair, and smiled sympathetically, "It's not your fault Andy, Bella will understand."

Andromeda shook her head, "No, I'm not sure that she will. Because of me, Bella will have to marry Rodolphus; because of the bond I performed, Bella is doomed to unhappiness. I have ruined her life!"

Andromeda clapped her hands over her face and began to moan, "I didn't want to do it!", she cried,

"I know, I know", repeated Narcissa, she rapped her arms around her sister once more, and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be fine Andy, we'll work it out, you'll see", Cissy patted her sister's head, wondering gloomily how this mess could possibly be fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella?" Druella tugged gently at the bed covers that concealed her eldest daughter's face, "Darling, are you awake?"

Bella moaned a feeble reply, and Druella quickly drew back the sheet, and proceeded to dab a small wet cloth on her daughter's forehead. She pushed back tears, as she examined the other cuts and bruises on Bella's body. Most were not deep and could be repaired with simple healing spells, but two large gashes; one on Bella's left thigh, and another on her right shoulder, were beyond Druella's curing expertise. The woman sank back on the bed, and gently caressed her daughter's face. "Oh Bella", she whispered, "I'm so sorry." Bella stirred and fluttered her eyes, "Mother?" she groaned weakly,

"Shhhh", soothed Druella, "You need to rest." She patted her daughter's head and kissed her softly on the cheek. Rising slowly from the bed, the woman pulled the blankets back upon her daughter's sleeping form and turned quickly toward the door. As the door clicked sharply behind her, Druella Black sunk to the ground, filled with guilt and regret, how could she have allowed this to happen? She was their mother, it was her duty to protect them and she had failed dismally. How could she ever explain herself to her daughter's? They would never forgive her, nor did she deserve their forgiveness.

Bella's tortured shrieks echoed through her head, and Druella leaned her back against the wall, allowing the twenty year build up of tears to fall freely from eyes. The emotion seemed surprisingly familiar to Druella, despite it being suppressed for so long. The memories of the last time she had cried, came flooding back to her, and the image of her reflection in a silver plated mirror, dressed all in white replayed vividly in her mind. Was she to condemn her daughter's to her own miserable fate? Were they too, doomed to end up as useless and unhappy as her?

"Black", the woman murmured to herself, and the image of her first encounter with her doomed fate surfaced in her memory. A handsome, young man of no more than twenty stood before her, in her old parlour. His dark hair was pushed elegantly behind his ears and he surveyed her keenly, with dark mysterious eyes.

"_Cygnus Black", he nodded his head toward the young Druella and she smiled sweetly, just as her mother had taught her._

"_Druella Rosier", she stated perfectly, as she tucked the long blonde locks behind her ears to reveal her light blue eyes. _

"_It is my pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance Druella", the man's hand reached for her own and he grasped it tightly, "I have heard of your beauty, but I must say, you have far exceeded my expectations."_

_Druella blushed, and withdrew her hand from the man's grasp, something in his tone made her feel uncomfortable. _

"_You are pureblood?"he inquired, seemingly undeterred by her suspicious manner. _

"_Yes", she replied, her mother had told her to expect such a question, and whilst Druella understood why, she was surprised by the lack of subtleness in his execution. _

_He nodded, "Have you finished your education?"_

"_Yes, I have completed my OWL's and I am currently awaiting my NEWT results."_

_The man smiled, "Hogwarts?"_

"_Yes, I was a member of the Slytherin house", she attempted to return the smile, though she managed little more than a nervous twitch. _

_Cygnus Black's expression remained unaltered as he examined the girl seated in front him, after a few moments he lowered himself to her level, "It has been a pleasure, Druella", his dark eyes bore deeply into her own and she fought hard not to falter in her gaze, as a sickeningly uncomfortable feeling lodged itself in the pit of her stomach. _

"_And mine also", she stammered. _

_He rose slowly, his eyes remaining fixed on her own, "Take care, till we meet again", and with one last nod he was gone. _

While the meeting had been brief, Druella had known from that moment that her fate was sealed. She would become Druella Black, a pureblood housewife, lost in a materialistic world of supremacy and superficiality. A world where love is an emotion never discussed, and weakness of any form is forbidden. For Black's are renowned for their nobility, purity, intelligence and above all, strength. It would be her duty to live each day as a witness to the name of Black and she would proudly display the qualities that such a name incurred. Druella sobbed loudly as she recalled the foolish ideals that had ruled her life.

Druella pondered what her husband would do to her if he saw her in this state, here sprawled helplessly in the hall way of her home, she was an insult to the name of Black. The lady to be envied by all ladies, the beautiful bride of Black, was now nothing but a weak, vulnerable and submissive woman.

Druella Black cradled her head in her arms as she realised that no type of magic could ever remedy the doomed fates she had created for her daughter's.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix opened her eyes slowly, struggling to adjust to the light, though her vision remained hazy. Her head felt heavy and her right shoulder throbbed terribly, as she tried to position herself more comfortably on her pillow.

"Careful now, darling", came a distant voice, and a hand reached out, gently tucking the blankets back around her.

Bella attempted to answer in protest, but all she managed was a muffled groan.

"It's alright Bella, lie back, just rest a little longer", Druella's hand stroked her cheek. Bellatrix closed her eyes, and slumped back into the pillows, trying to remember what had happened. The image of her Aunt waving her wand and shrieking "Crucio!", drifted through her mind, and Bella felt a sudden urge of revulsion as she vividly recalled the events of the night. 'She had been cursed, by her own aunt for refusing to wed Rodolphus Lestrange', the very thought repulsed her, and her throat choked as the image of a very scared looking Andromeda, followed by a tongue of flames engulfing the linked hands of both her and her aunt, flashed into her thoughts.

"Bella?" her mother's hands reached for her shoulders, as she heaved her daughter, so that her body lay propped up against the pillows. Something hot touched her lips, and Bellatrix felt a sudden sense of warmth as the liquid edged slowly down her throat. It did not take long for the potion to work its magic, and after only a couple of minutes Bella dreamily opened her eyes.

Druella Black sat tenderly by her daughter's bedside, smiling lovingly, "How do you feel?"

"Fine", lied Bella, as she turned her neck to answer her mother, flinching only slightly as the sharp pain in her shoulder throbbed intensely.

Druella patted Bella's head sympathetically, " I promise you will be your old self within a couple of days".

"How long have I been like this?" asked Bellatrix,

"Two days, in and out of consciousness. I would have cured you earlier but the potion works best if it has been brewed for at least twenty-four hours."

Bella nodded, and closed her eyes again, trying to hide the shame she felt for acting so weak.

"Andromeda and Narcissa have been so worried", continued her mother, seeming not to notice Bella's embarrassment, "They will be very excited to hear you have awoken, should I go fetch them?"

"No", Bella answered quickly, she could not bare the thought of having her sister's see her in this vulnerable state, especially Andromeda. "I just...just want sometime to myself."

Her mother nodded, "Yes, of course, I shall leave you in peace then", she smiled warmly and straightened her daughter's bed sheets before rising from her chair, and walking briskly toward the door.

"I will send Beadey up with some tea in a moment", she added, as she enclosed her long polished fingernails around the door knob, "Oh, and before I forget, you had two owls arrive for you while you were... were ...sleeping", she finished, and pointed toward the desk in the corner of the room where two rolls of parchment lay unopened.

"Thanks", murmured Bella, and Druella gave her daughter one last glance before closing the door behind her.

Bella waited until she was sure she could hear her mother's heels clanking down the stair case before she reached for her wand, which was lying awkwardly on her bedside table.

"Accio letters", she murmured.

Slowly and feebly the two unopened parchments rose from the desk and flew shakily across the room. Bella's free hand was raised in the air, ready to receive the letters, however upon reaching the bed the parchments dropped pathetically upon her sheets and Bella cursed herself at her pitiful display of such simple magic.

Bellatrix reached for the letters, but jumped as the door clicked open.

"Miss Bellatrix?", squeaked a small house elf, holding a tray of tea and sandwiches. "Oh Beadey didn't mean to startle you! I am sorry Miss Bellatrix! Beadey only means to bring you tea as your mother wishes!", the small elf looked up apologetically at his young mistress, and Bella beckoned the elf forward.

"Thank you. That shall be all, Beadey", stated Bellatrix, as the elf laid the tray on the bedside table. The elf squeaked a shabby reply and then quickly apparated from the room.

Bella waited a moment before ripping the parchment open. Just as she had suspected both letters were from Venedict Yaxley. The first was brief, and contained the usual time and place of the meeting. The second letter however, was longer,

_Bellatrix-_

_Where were you? _

_Do you not understand the risk I took in rescheduling our last meeting because you were ill? _

_Perhaps I have been wrong about you Bella. You say you have what it takes to be one of us, to become a true follower, but yet your actions imply quite the opposite. _

_Our Lord is not patient Bella, he is not forgiving. I may accept illness as an excuse for your absence, but he shall not. Ultimate dedication is what our Lord requires and if you cannot provide this then your presence is no longer welcome. _

_It has taken me quite some time to convince Lucius that you are worthy of his audience. He was waiting for you Bella, it was your moment to prove yourself- to prove to Lucius what you have already shown me, but you did not come. Lucius was outraged, he is the highest in favour with the Dark Lord, and he shall have informed him of your failure to come. I believe that your reputation and that your hopes to become one of us are now tarnished. I cannot pretend that I am not disappointed; I had great hopes for you. I confess that I believed that you, despite being a woman, had much to offer to our cause, your magical capabilities have proven quite impressive, but yet I believe none of this may redeem you with both Lucius and the Dark Lord. _

_I am sorry Bellatrix- _

_Yaxley _

Bellatrix dropped the letter to the ground; tears began to well in her eyes.

This could not be happening.

Everything she had worked toward for the past year, all the training, all the secret meetings were now pointless. This had been her dream, all her energies had been completely devoted to the cause, and now there was nothing. Bella sniffed back tears, and collapsed into her pillows.

Her life was crumbling around her. She had always been so certain, so definite about her future. She had wanted glory, power and honour, but at the same time her dreams had been realistic. She had accepted that she must one day marry and dutifully continue the Black lineage, but she had never anticipated that she would be forced into doing so, nor had she ever believed that her aunt would be capable of torture.

Bella rubbed her eyes, and meagrely attempted to stop her tears from running down her cheeks.

"I am a Black", she whispered to herself, " I am honourable, strong, noble and pure, I must not show weakness", the words echoed through her mind like a command, and numerous memories of her mother and father scolding her for crying as a child came flooding back to her, and she sniffed back all her tears immediately. Feeling very ashamed Bella sunk underneath her blankets, and summoned all the strength she had left to take two deep breaths and close her eyes, whilst all the while trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

She knew one thing for certain however, she would not be defeated.

Yaxley may believe her dreams were tarnished, but she would prove him wrong. She would show the Dark Lord and that prick Lucius how dedicated she was. And as for her aunt, she had no choice but to do her bidding, but she would make sure Walburga paid the ultimate price.

A small grin etched its way upon Bella's face as she pictured her dear Aunty, pleading and begging for her forgiveness. I will be great and powerful, thought Bella, I will get my revenge and when I do it will be perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

The light in the room was now dim and Andromeda sat silently amongst the shadows, staring intently at the fading sunset through her window. Dinner would be soon, and she would once again be forced to endure another of her father's lectures on blood purity and Black family honour. Her father had taken every opportunity of the past two weeks to instil in her and Narcissa the importance of their duties and the terrible consequences they may face if they fail to adhere to the commands of "_Tonjours Pur"_. Andromeda vividly recalled the lecture she had received last night when she had questioned her father of the real meaning of Black family honour.

"_But surely honour incurs much more than merely abiding by commands? Surely it must also encompass the concepts of respect, love and humility, three traits that Aunt Walburga clearly did not display when she attacked Bella!" _

Her father's reaction had been predictable. He had forced Andromeda to stand and demanded her to recite word for word the biased argument that he had presented in return. Andromeda had abided grudgingly, but only because she knew that her mother would certainly not be able to handle having another of her daughter's injured.

There was only one more week until Andromeda and Narcissa would return to Hogwarts, Andy would be beginning her seventh and final year, and Cissy would start fifth year. As excited as Andromeda was to be returning to Hogwarts, a place where the phrase "_Tonjours Pur"_ and the implications to which it alluded were never discussed, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about leaving Bella here at home, to endure the further wrath of her father and Aunt, and of course to deal with her much anticipated wedding to Rodolphus Lestrange, which had quickly become the talk of the Pureblood wizarding community.

Though Andromeda had barely spoken to Bella since that fateful night, she knew that something had changed about her sister. Bellatrix now seemed more distant than before, if that was even possible, and her unfaltering obedience concerning the wedding plans, made Andy slightly nervous and somewhat suspicious. Whilst she appreciated that Bella had been through quite an ordeal, she could not seem to comprehend that Bellatrix Black, her stubborn elder sister whom she had admired her whole life, could change so drastically as to become so submissive and compliant with every demand. Andromeda was also quite sure that Bella's dislike of Rodolphus Lestrange would only have intensified given the events, but yet Bella's behaviour around Rodolphus in the three visits that he made in the past week had seemed flirtatious and almost, well, nice. Rodolphus seemed oblivious to the events that had transpired, and was seemingly unaware that his new fiancée had only agreed to marry him, as the alternative, given the presence of the unbreakable vow, was death. He had seemed smitten with Bella and had proudly clasped her hand through the entire dinner that had preceded his proposal. Bella, whom despised any form of unnecessary contact had appeared surprisingly undeterred by Rodolphus's possessive nature, and had even allowed him to kiss and hug her goodbye that evening. It seemed that Andy and her mother were the only two of whom had noticed or cared about Bella's extreme change in character. Her Father had likely not noticed it as he barely knew his daughter anyway, and Walburga had been far to preoccupied with discussing her glorious plans of using Sirius and Regulus as the ring bearers for the ceremony to even spare a glance at her eldest niece – though Andromeda was sure that guilt had also played a part in Walburga's avoidance of Bella's stare. Narcissa had also appeared to have failed to notice the abrupt change in Bella, and had merely replied to Andy when she had raised the issue with her the next day, that perhaps Bella really was in love. Andromeda had almost scoffed at Narcissa's naive reply, for she was sure that Cissy was capable of a much better answer, but Narcissa's quick change of topic had led Andy to believe that Narcissa clearly was concerned but was trying hard to stay strong for her and their mother's sake. Druella Black it appeared was coping terribly, and Andromeda was not sure whether to be more concerned for Bella or their mother. In the past week she had caught her mother crying four times, each time however Andy had not been able to summon the courage to approach her mother, as being raised as a Black, Andromeda had no capacity on how to console a crying person, let alone her own mother.

The past week in the Black family had passed very slowly, and mainly quietly. Bella had managed to avoid all mealtimes except those in which Rodolphus attended, and even then she refused to discuss anything other than the wedding, which she chatted openly and excitedly about, carefully articulating the conversation so that Rodolphus did most of the talking. During the days however, Bella locked herself in her room and demanded that Beadey serve her all her meals in her bedroom alone. Their father had at first been raged by the idea of his house rules being challenged by his "incompetent daughter" but after he unsuccessfully attempted to make Bella eat breakfast with them the following day he had subdued his argument, maintaining that he was glad to be rid of her company anyway.

Narcissa had been spending her days helping Aunt Walburga with wedding plans. Aunt Walburga visited everyday, and each day brought more brochures and pamphlets on wedding gowns, bridesmaid dresses, venues, house elf food catering services, and any other possible idea that must be organised for a wedding. Walburga appeared very eager to have the wedding take place before Christmas, and maintained that since being such a busy time of year it was important that the preparation was done quickly so that the appropriate bookings could be made. While on the surface this seemed quite a valid explanation, Andromeda was sure that Walburga was far more concerned with having this terrible burden removed from her shoulders, rather than ensuring that the reception could indeed be held in the _"luxurious dining hall of the British Pureblood Wizarding Association Gentleman's Club."_ Despite this, Narcissa eagerly assisted her aunt in sifting through the various pamphlets and advertisements, and even accompanied her on several errands and appointments. While Andromeda couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed at Narcissa for her enthusiasm to help the woman whom she believed was responsible for ruining their family, she was secretly glad Narcissa did so, as then this burden did not fall to their mother. Instead Druella moped around the manor, busying herself with pointless jobs such as polishing the silverware, and knitting (the muggle way – a secret indulgence of hers which she claimed she did as she found it much more fulfilling) jackets for Narcissa, Sirius and Regulus.

Cygnus Black seemed as disconnected as ever from his family, and as usual only surfaced for breakfast, and dinner. He spent most of his time locked away in his study, or going into his ministry office whenever they required him to do so. He seemed completely unconcerned with the lack of interaction in the home, and seemed only to believe that Bella's upcoming marriage was more of hindrance that would be better done sooner rather than later. While Andromeda had never truly loved her father, she couldn't help but feel disappointed and betrayed by his lack of concern for his daughter's fate. He seemed to think that his sister's use of an unforgivable curse on his own daughter was nothing but forgivable and he appeared completely undeterred by his wife's current depressiveness. Andromeda had always looked up to her father, believing him to be the ultimate, and most respectable man, he had always demanded nothing but perfection from them, and while they had strived for his acceptance and most importantly his love, each time they had always fallen short. Though they had always continued to try, continued to attempt to receive just one nod of gratitude, just one small smile, perhaps even just a wink? Now as Andromeda sat in complete darkness, the window that had previously been illuminated in dim sunlight now reflected nothing but the black of the outside and in, she wondered why? Why had she ever needed such a man's acceptance? Why had she strived her entire life to impress a man who did not care for her, her mother or her sisters? And most importantly why had she spent her whole life upholding the values of _"Tonjours Pur_ _"_when she didn't even believe in them?

Yes, she was Andromeda Black, but what did that mean? Was she too going to end up like Bella, forced into a marriage she did not want? Perhaps she would end up like her mother, lonely, depressed, weak...

No, thought Andy definitely, no, she was determined that she would do all in her power to ensure her life was not ruled by the confides of black.

The door creaked open, and Andromeda was suddenly disturbed from her thoughts. A very tired looking Narcissa stood in the doorframe and attempted a feeble smile at her elder sister,

"Dinner is being served."

Andromeda nodded and followed her sister from the room, preparing herself for another Black Family lecture.


	7. Chapter 7

Druella Black stood dutifully on the edge of Platform 9 and 3/4, amongst a crowd of fellow parents. She watched and waved as the Hogwarts Express slowly chugged from the station and disappeared into the distance. Managing a weak smile, Druella Black lowered her arm and turned on her heel, readying herself for a quick departure, as to avoid the mindless chatter which always followed such events. As much as Druella hated the idea of returning back to the misery of Black Manor, she could not bare the thought of having to discuss the upcoming nuptials of her daughter and Mr. Lestrange with the gossiping pureblood housewives, who alike her, had obediently ventured from their luxurious homes to farewell their children like common muggles.

Druella spotted a clearing amongst the crowd, and walked briskly toward it, however her attempt to make a quick escape was hindered by the excited shriek of Gertrude Bulstrode.

"Druella!"

Druella paused and sighed to herself, how foolish she had been to think that she could avoid being spotted, especially when women such as Gertrude Bulstrode were on the prowl. Mrs Bulstrode was well known within the pureblood circles for being "quite a gossip", she enjoyed chatter of every kind and particularly relished in scandalous rumours, such as those which had accompanied Henrietta Zabini last year, after she was caught snogging a muggleborn at her sister's wedding. While Druella in no way approved of young Henrietta's disgraceful behaviour, she still felt for the girl who due to the relentless gossip and rumours circulated by Gertrude Bulstrode, had been disowned by her family. Druella turned swiftly to her right, quickly replacing her facial expression of utter annoyance with a welcoming and somewhat unconvincing smile,

"Gertrude! How lovely to see you".

Gertrude scanned the elegant and finely dressed woman in front of her before replying, "And how lovely it is to see you also."

Druella widened her smile, and nodded respectfully at the haughty woman, whilst all the while trying to think of a good excuse for a quick exit from the conversation.

"Who have you come to see off, is it just Narcissa that is now left?"

Druella recognised a tone of boredom in the woman's voice, and knew well Gertrude's intention to create polite and meaningless chatter before addressing her real concerns.

Druella shook her head, deciding that maybe it was best if she continued to chat with Gertrude for a few moments more, otherwise she would most likely risk the chance of seeming "too rude".

"No, Andromeda and Narcissa. Andromeda is doing her NEWTS this year and Narcissa will be completing her OWLS."

Druella knew her introduction of OWLS would surely ignite interest in Gertrude, as her son, Herbert Bulstrode had just recently received his OWL results. While Druella had already heard of Hebert's outstanding grades from his doting aunt, Florencia Bulstrode, she was more than prepared to listen to Gertrude's rant on the wonderful talents of her son, rather than having to discuss Bella's upcoming wedding.

Just as Druella had predicted, Gertrude seized the opportunity to give an overbearing and indulgent speech about the results her son had received. Druella nodded and smiled politely, as Gertrude recounted with great pride, the perfect grades that Herbert had been awarded.

"An O in Potions! Would you believe it? Of course I have always known Herbie is a smart boy, but I had been under the impression that Potions was one of his weaker areas, but how very wrong I was! And Ferdinand was so pleased, as was Florencia, she bought Herbie a new broom as a gift, not that is old one that we bought for him was anything to be ashamed of. His results in transfiguration and Ancient Runes were just as pleasing, I have no doubt he shall be just as successful as his father, did I mention Ferdinand just got a promotion?"

The conversation continued for some minutes before Gertrude, noticing that Druella was constantly glancing at her wristwatch, abruptly changed the subject to the issue which she most desired to discuss,

"I hear your summer has been rather busy. May I be the first to offer my congratulations to you and Cygnus. And do pass on my best regards to Bellatrix and Rodolphus; it is a fine match indeed! I must confess though when Genevieva Carrow first informed me I was quite determined not to believe her. I mean your Bellatrix has never been the one to show must interest in marriage, but indeed she has done well, the Lestrange's have quite a fortune, or so I hear."

Druella smiled feebly and thanked Gertrude for her many offers of congratulations, though she was sure the woman had noted her lack of enthusiasm. Druella allowed the discussion on Bella's marriage to continue for a few moments more, offering only vague details about wedding plans and dates, before insisting that she must be off or she would be late for a luncheon with Walburga. It was well known that Gertrude Bulstrode admired Walburga Black, and would most certainly be more than willing to allow Druella to leave if she was risking the chance of interfering with Walburga's plans. Druella was correct in her assumption, and upon hearing of Druella's luncheon with her sister in law, Gertrude allowed her to leave without a moment's hesitation, commandingly stating,

"Well then off with you! We shan't want to keep dearest Walburga waiting. Do be sure to pass on my regards to her and Orion. And do send my best wishes to Bellatrix and Rodolphus."

Druella bid Gertrude goodbye, and quickly sped off toward the back of the station where an apparition check point had now opened, offering an alternative route home for the parents who no longer had large trunks and children to cart with them.

After only a few moments of waiting, Druella took her place in the marked circle and apparated back to the sitting room of Black Manor. Druella had chosen the sitting room as she had assumed that it would be empty and therefore her arrival back at Black Manor would most likely go unnoticed, however Druella was quite wrong and when her vision readjusted she realised that she was not alone in the sitting room, instead her eldest daughter sat in the armchair by the fireplace, a letter clutched in one hand and a shocked expression across her pale face.

"Bella?" exclaimed Druella, who was just as shocked to see her daughter out of her bedroom, as Bella was to see her mother suddenly materialise in front of her.

Bellatrix quickly shoved the parchment she had been reading behind her back, and stared at her mother, clearly waiting for an explanation regarding her sudden and evidently unwelcome appearance.

"I am very sorry, I'd thought... I just presumed the sitting room would be empty since Narcissa and Andromeda are now gone. I didn't mean disturb you. Sorry."

Bellatrix scanned her mother suspiciously before stating, rather unconvincingly, "its fine."

Druella managed a small smile at her daughter, and was relieved when Bella returned the favour.

A few moments of silence passed, and Druella feeling oddly uncomfortable turned to leave, however Bellatrix stood to stand at the same time, causing Druella to pause and face her daughter once more.

"The Lestrange's are coming for dinner again", stated Bella, her tone was neither excited or annoyed, "I believe Aunt Walburga invited them, she wishes Uncle, Sirius and Regulus to meet the Lestrange's before the wedding", the last word was mumbled and almost undistinguishable, and Druella felt the sudden urge to wrap her arms around her eldest daughter, however she refrained and merely managed a nod of acknowledgement.

Bella took one last glance at her mother before replying, "They are coming at six", and with that she walked from the room, taking the letter with her.

Druella watched as Bella walked briskly up the long corridor and toward her bedroom. Upon hearing the slam of Bellatrix's door, Druella took a seat by the window and gazed around the now empty room. Whilst Black Manor had by no means been a happy or noisy place these past couple of weeks, Andromeda and Narcissa's absence made it seem even miserable and quieter than before, and Druella sighed trying to think of how to busy herself until six when she would once again be forced to entertain the Lestrange's. In all honesty, Druella did not mind the company of Madame and Monsieur Lestrange, they were far more likeable than many of the other Pureblood couples that she had forcibly been associated with ever since marrying Cygnus, but it was the tension and falseness that their arrival brought, that annoyed her the most. The facade that she would have to pretend, a mask of excitement, happiness, pride, whilst all the while feeling the complete opposite.

Druella's thoughts were interrupted by a small knock at the door. Beadey the family house elf stood in the doorframe, watching his mistress with much apprehension.

"Mistress, Beadey is sorry to disturb you but mistress is wanted in the dining room."

"Who wants me?" asked Druella

"Ma'am, Master's sister is here, she has bought Kreacher with her. Mistress, she is making Beadey share his kitchen with Kreacher! She doesn't think Beadey will be able to do all the cooking for tonight by himself. But I told her Mistress, I told her that Beadey does all the cooking by himself all the time, and that Beadey has never made a bad meal! But no Mistress, she is making me share with Kreacher, she is saying Kreacher is a better cook than me and that..."

"Yes, yes Beadey", interrupted Druella as she rose from her chair, "tell Walburga I shall be down in a moment."

"Yes mistress", mumbled the house elf, clearly embarrassed, and with a loud crack he was gone.

Druella sighed and walked toward the door at the right of the room, deciding to take the longer route to the dining room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The dining table was elegantly set with the Black family's finest silver, antique goblets and bronze candlesticks, each branded with the Black family crest, were littered amongst the various dishes of freshly cooked delicacies. The scene was illuminated in the bright light of the grand chandelier, which shone vibrantly in the centre of the room, reflecting all sorts of colours into the mirrors and paintings which adorned the dining room walls.

"This reminds me so very much of those feasts we used to have at Hogwarts", said Walburga Black, as she quickly reached for some pumpkin juice, pouring two goblets and handing one each to her sons, who sat on either side of her.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Sirius, the elder of Walburga's two sons, and the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"Now, now boy, settle down, just one more year to go", chuckled Orion Black, as he patted his eldest son's head.

"It's not all that great", replied Rabastan Lestrange who sat opposite the young boy, "I mean the first couple of years are okay, but then you start having exams and then you have to ..."

"Like you can talk", chortled Rodolphus, who sat to his brother's right, one arm draped over his fiancée and another grasping a goblet full of the finest elf made wine, "You didn't even do your NEWT's!"

"Come now, Rodolphus", replied Madame Lestrange sternly, "he did his OWL's and that is good enough for me", the woman offered her younger son an encouraging smile and turned to her left where she continued chatting with Cygnus Black about the rising prices of broomsticks.

Rabastan Lestrange, turning slightly red, muttered a rude insult to his brother underneath his breath, before returning to scoffing down the large chunk of Yorkshire pudding that he had cut for himself.

"What are NEWT's and OWL's?" asked Regulus, as he took another sip of pumpkin juice,

"Tests that they make you do at school", replied Bellatrix, clearly bored with the current topic of conversation.

"Andy is doing her NEWT's this year", announced Sirius, eager to impress his younger brother with his superior knowledge, "And Cissy is doing her OWL's".

"So they are", smiled Walburga, "And no doubt they should make us all very proud with the fantastic results they will achieve".

"Well if they are anything like their elder sister here, then I am sure they shall be nothing but successful", said Monsieur Lestrange, who sat at the head of the table, sipping his wine.

Bellatrix managed a small smile of gratitude at her future father in law, while Rodolphus gave an appreciative laugh, though Walburga pursed her lips in a peculiar fashion, and replied rather disdainfully, "I certainly hope both girls will manage to achieve better grades than Bellatrix did."

Bella rolled her eyes at her aunt's predictable remark; however Madame Lestrange, sensing the tension in the room decided to introduce, what she believed to be a far lighter subject, "So have you two decided on a date for the wedding yet? Because I was talking with..."

"Yes mother, in fact we have", interrupted Rodolphus. He leaned back casually in his chair, and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing expectantly around the room.

"What? When did this happen? Why did you not tell me?" Walburga rose slightly in her seat, and stared intently at both Bella and Rodolphus. Her two sons, noticing the dangerous tone in their mother's voice, sunk slightly in their chairs and stared cautiously at their mother.

"Calm it, Walburga", joked Orion Black, as he gripped his wife's shoulder, gently yanking her back into her chair.

Rodolphus ignored Walburga and instead turned his head toward the bottom half of the table where his parents and Druella and Cygnus sat. Grinning from ear to ear, Rodolphus clasped his hands around Bella's back and kissed her softly on the cheek. Bella, clearly embarrassed subtly tried to shake her fiancée off, though he wouldn't relent and instead seized her left hand and announced rather superficially, "November 1st. The wedding shall take place November 1st."

"Merlin! That is only two months from now!" shrieked Druella,

Rodolphus' grin widened, "Yes, yes I know. Bellatrix and I have discussed it and we wished to be married as soon as possible. Two months shall be plenty of time to prepare everything, and I do believe Norrington Chapel is available..."

"Two months!", Walburga stared aghast at her niece and Rodolphus, " Two months! Norrington Chapel!? What is this!?"

"Please, Walburga calm down", Orion Black leant over the table, attempting to shield his wife from view. His manner was composed though his tone was stern and forceful.

"Calm down!? How can I possibly calm down? I cannot prepare a wedding in two months, and Norrington Chapel only seats fifty guests comfortably, it is far too small!", she growled angrily at her husband, shoving him away from her, and then proceeded to stare at her brother as if looking for reassurance that she was correct, though she received none.

Rodolphus Lestrange, who had been quite shocked by Walburga's sudden outburst, suddenly regained his confidence, "This is mine and Bellatrix's wedding and if we want it at Norrington Chapel then we shall have it at Norrington Chapel."

"Your wedding is the social event of the year! I will NOT have a Black wedding in Norrington Chapel! It is far too small! Surely both your parents would agree with me, for it only seats fifty, just fifty and we shall have at least two hundred attending."

"Excuse me Walburga", Madame Lestrange raised her hand confidently as though she was seated in a classroom, "I am very sorry but I must say I disagree."

Walburga stared at Madame Lestrange, her mouth wide open in shock, never had any other woman dared to challenge her judgement. She was Walburga Black, the woman to which all other pureblood wives envied and looked up to.

Cygnus Black, sensing his sister's rising anger stood from the table, "Perhaps we should continue this discussion in the drawing room."

"Fine idea", replied Orion, as he jumped from his seat, seizing his two sons by the hand, "I'll take the boys home".

"What? But Dad we haven't even had dessert!", said Sirius as he attempted to shake off his father's grip.

"Yes well Kreacher can make you something at home, come on now",

"Orion there is no need for you and the boys to leave", said Walburga, her voice was cold and commanding, "This is a mere misunderstanding that should be fixed with a little negotiation, and besides Druella was going to take the boys' measurements for their page boy suits", Walburga smiled conceitedly at her sister in law, and then rose from the table demanding that Cygnus, Madame Lestrange, Monsieur Lestrange, Rodolphus and Bella all join her in the drawing room.

Druella watched as the party, led by her sister in law filed from the room. She could not believe it; Walburga was purposefully leaving her out of Bella's wedding plans, demanding she stay here instead to take Regulus and Sirius' measurements like a common house elf. The nerve of that woman! Orion Black smiled apologetically toward her and Druella returned the favour, standing from her seat and suggesting that Orion and the boys follow her to the sitting room. Rabastan Lestrange however declined the invitation, instead insisting that he would rather stay and finish his meal. Druella wasn't surprised at Rabastan's response, she had only known him for a mere few weeks and yet each time she had seen him he had always had something stuffed in his mouth.

"I am very sorry about Walburga", said Orion quietly as he took a seat by the fire in the sitting room,

"It's fine, really", replied Druella rather unconvincingly, as she jotted down the measurement's of Sirius's arm on a small piece of parchment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the tape measure flew around Sirius and Regulus taking all sorts of measurements. It was not until Druella had finished recording the final measurement, the length of Regulus's left leg that Walburga reappeared.

"Are you done yet, Druella?", asked Walburga as she leaned in the doorframe, her tongue clicked impatiently and Druella immediately knew that the discussion in the drawing room had not gone the way Walburga had hoped.

"Yes, yes, all done now", smiled Druella, as she patted Regulus on the head, "I shall go to Diagon Alley later this week and fetch the material."

Walburga eyed her sister in law suspiciously and then replied, "Go as soon as you can Druella, for we only have two months", and with that she dragged her husband and two sons from the room, leaving Druella behind without so much as a goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

"Geez Andy, can u get any worse? First day of school and you're already running late", Narcissa stood at the door of her sister's dorm watching Andromeda frantically trying to pull her hair back into a bun.

"What do you want?" replied Andromeda grumpily, she had over slept and none of her roommates had had the courtesy to wake her. Andromeda could just picture Georgiana Montague, Frederica Crabbe, and the twins, Desdemona and Blanche Rosier, giggling to themselves as they left her there in the room, sleeping soundly, knowing full well that she would likely miss breakfast.

"I got an owl from mother", replied Narcissa, as she strode into the room and took a seat on the edge of Andy's bed.

"mmm", replied Andy, as she reached for her hairbrush,

"Bella's getting married on November 1st."

"What!?" Andromeda dropped the brush she had been holding, and it fell to the floor with a loud bang, "but that's only two months away!"

"I know", replied Cissy, as she reached for Andy's brush, "I don't get it. Apparently it was Rodolphus and Bella's idea that they get married so soon, but it just seems so odd."

Andromeda collapsed onto the bed beside her sister, she alike Cissy could not understand why on earth Bella would want to speed up her marriage to Rodolphus, surely there was something else going on. "Maybe Aunty has something to do with it", replied Andy thoughtfully.

"Mmm ... I dunno", replied Narcissa, "mother did say it was Bella and Rodolphus' idea and besides when I was helping Aunty she seemed pretty frazzled by the whole planning thing, then again she did say she would want it over before Christmas, but still..."

"Do you have the letter?", interrupted Andy,

"Yeah", replied Narcissa, clearly annoyed at being cut off by Andromeda "I've already replied, but here you can read it", she pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to her sister.

"Thanks", replied Andy as she unrolled the letter, and positioned herself comfortably on the unmade bed.

"Maybe you should read it later, there is only ten minutes of breakfast left, and you still have to get your new timetable."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at Narcissa's predictable, yet practical comment, stating "I'll be five minutes."

"Okay, whatever. Don't blame me though when you get in trouble off Professor Slughorn for not collecting your timetable", and with that she walked from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Andromeda stared after her for a moment and then laid the parchment flat on the doona and began to read;

_Dearest Andromeda and Narcissa,_

_Thank you so very much for sending an owl to let me know you had arrived safely. I am glad to hear that your trip was leisurely, and I do hope that you had a wonderful night with the sorting and the feast. I hear young Fyodor Rosier was beginning this year. Did he get sorted into Slytherin?_

_Well we did some entertaining of our own last night, your dear Aunty wished for your Uncle and your young cousins to meet the __Lestrange's__. I must say it was quite an eventful night, __Rodolphus__ announced that he and Bella have decided on a date for their wedding - November 1__st__ at __Norrington__ Chapel. It is quite soon I know, but apparently it was both Bella and __Rodolphus's__ wish to be married as soon as possible, though I can not work out why. _

_Your Aunt Walburga had a fit as __Norrington__ Chapel only seats fifty. Though, apparently your father and Monsieur __Lestrange__ managed to talk her round. I am going with Bella today to __Diagon__ Alley to pick out material for the pageboy suits and the dresses that the two of you shall wear as bridesmaids. We shall have to estimate your exact sizing's as I cannot possibly allow you to miss out on school since this is such a big year for both of you. I will write to Professor Dumbledore in a few days time, requesting permission for the two of you to come home for the wedding, though I am sure he shall not refuse for that occasion. _

_Do remember to be good and study __hard,__ and I wish you both the very best for your first day, _

_Mother _

Andromeda folded up the note and slipped it into her pocket. November 1st was only two months away. Why on earth did Bella want to get married so quickly? If anything Andy had assumed Bella would drag the process out for as long as possible, determined not to give in so easily to Aunt Walburga, despite being chained by the unbreakable vow.

Small raindrops began to pelt on the dormitory windows, waking Andy from her thoughts, suddenly realising the time, Andromeda grabbed her small backpack and stuffed various books inside. Seizing her wand, Andy ran down the stairs to the common room and up through the dungeons, heading toward the Great Hall. When Andy arrived, the Slytherin table was almost full. Students were chatting excitedly and reading yellow pieces of paper, which Andy could only assume were the new timetables.

"Hi", muttered Andy as she took a seat by Georgiana Montague.

"Andromeda! Awake at last I see", replied Georgiana with a mock smile, Blanche, Dessie and Frederica laughed adoringly at Georgiana's smart remark.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at the girls' petty antics, for six long years she had suffered their relentless sarcasm and teasing, how glad she would be at the end of this year when she would finally say good bye to them forever.

"Miss Black!?"

Immediately recognising the voice of her head of house, Andromeda turned from the table, preparing herself for Professor Slughorn's over indulgent onslaught which was sure to come.

"Oh, Miss Black! Tsk tsk, late to breakfast again, and my dear, it is only your first day!"

"Yes sorry Professor", replied Andromeda, she could hear Georgiana, Blanche, Dessie and Frederica sniggering behind her.

"No need to apologise. Though do promise me you will make an effort not to be late to my class this afternoon, I have a special surprise for my favourite potions class."

"Yes of course Professor."

The plump man smiled at her with sheer admiration before offering Andromeda her timetable, and then running off quickly to scold Alecto Carrow, a plump sixth year, who had just attempted to turn the milk from the breakfast jugs into chocolate milk, but had thus far succeeded in making a sticky mud substance.

"Stupid Girl! How many times have I told you NOT to use magic in mealtimes! Must I really deduct points from my own house on the first day!?"

Andromeda giggled as she watched Professor Slughorn attempt to turn the icky substance back into milk, but only managing to succeed in cracking the jugs, which caused the mud like liquid to run all over the Slytherin table.

"Yuck!" screamed Georgiana, as she flung herself from her seat and against the wall of the Great Hall, "This is a joke! I'm going to class!", and with that she picked up her bag and trailed out the door, Frederica, Blanche and Dessie, following in her wake.

At the mention of class, Andromeda picked up her timetable from the table, carefully wiping the spots of mud from it. 'Great, a double of Ancient Runes', thought Andromeda as she scanned the day's classes. Whilst Andy didn't mind Ancient Runes all that much, she was not particularly fond of the Professor who taught the class. Being the only Slytherin who had chosen the subject for her NEWT's, Andromeda was always picked on by Professor Hassinni who despised Slytherin, and its head of house, Professor Slughorn.

"I see you made it just in time", quipped Narcissa, as tapped Andromeda on the shoulder, "What have you got today?"

"A double of Ancient Runes, then Herbology, and Potions. And you?"

"Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Divination. Not quite as boring as your day, but still bad enough", she smiled and reached for an apple from a dry basket in the middle of the table, "Anyway, I better be off before Slughorn bites my head off", she nodded her head toward her sister, and ran off after Norman Parkinson, and his fellow fifth year Slytherin cronies.

Andromeda, noticing the dwindling crowds that now only remained in the Great hall, decided it was perhaps best if she too began to make her way to class. 'Atleast if I arrive early that's one less thing Professor Hassinni can scold me for, she thought to herself as she walked slowly down the long corridor that led to the Ancient Runes classroom. Upon arriving Andromeda noticed that she was not the first one there, as she had anticipated, but rather two Gryffindor boys, who she recognised as Frank Longbottom and Ted Tonks, were also waiting patiently by the Ancient Runes classroom door.

"Morning", smiled Ted, as he nodded his head courteously toward Andy.

"Hi", she replied, feeling slightly awkward. Despite having been in many classes with Ted Tonks before she had never spoken to him, or any of his fellow Gryffindor's.

"How was your summer?" he enquired, still smiling.

Andromeda blushed a little before replying, "Yes, I had a great time. And how about yours, how were you're holidays? "

Ted grinned a little wider but before he could reply Hera Davies from Hufflepuff came running down the corridor shouting, "Ted, Frank!"

Andromeda was quickly pushed out of the way, as Hera wrapped her arms around Ted and Frank, all the while exclaiming how much she had missed the two of them.

While Andromeda was no expert on boys or relationships she could definitely tell that Hera was flirting. In fact, Hera Davies had quite a reputation around Hogwarts for being a pathological flirt. Andy was sure the only reason Hera had passed the Ancient Runes exam last year is because she had managed to flirt study notes out of James Williamson, who was currently top of the class.

"What is this commotion!?" shouted Professor Hassinni as he flung open the door to the classroom, upon noticing Andromeda the man rolled his eyes, "Come on get in here you bunch of louts."

Andromeda walked slowly into the classroom, making a special effort not to attract any unwanted attention to herself.

"Still waiting on James and Graham are we?", inquired Professor Hassinni, as he walked slowly toward the blackboard at the front of the room.

The class managed a muffled reply, and Professor Hassinni quickly instructed them to be quiet. Andromeda took her usual seat in the left corner of the room, and pulled her books out, preparing herself for a two hour onslaught from her least favourite teacher.


End file.
